Different worlds
by KuroTatsumi
Summary: One-shot and First Fanfic, AU. - Ichigo and Rukia are the royalties from the Sun and Moon kingdom which are separated by a barrier. Ichigo is shrouded by darkness and Rukia is the light among the dark. The two met by the strings of fate, or was it the twists of destiny? In Rukia's P.O.V


My First fanfic! Sorry for the grammatical errors cause English is not my native language. I also I don't do Romance so this is my first take in Romance too!

Disclaimer: All rights reserve to the one and only Kubotite!

My first take on bleach! XD wow so many firsts!

Anyway, Happy Graduation to me! XD

An IchiRuki One-shot! Light's camera Action!

* * *

We live in different worlds…

I remember when we first met by the boundary, you where so pissed of back then. Why was it? oh! your father pisses you off. The current King of your land.

I looked at you. The first thing I noticed was that freaking orange hair of yours. What would I expect from the prince of the Sun Kingdom? The prince of the land filled with sunshine and light. But your eyes was filled with sadness.

The second thing I noticed was that scowl of yours, okay I'll be honest, it was your face. The first word which entered my mind was, Handsome. Yes, your handsome no need to rub it in my face. But then you're wearing that permanent scowl. Why would you scowl if a smile would fit you better?

I asked you why, which pretty much startled you and made you yelp like a boy caught with a pillow in hand and a scissor before him. You finally noticed me, the girl beyond the invisible line separating the Land of Light from the Land of Darkness.

You stared at me. Don't you know it's rude to stare? I felt embarrassed. Maybe it's the first time you saw a girl from the Moon Kingdom. It's dark behind me, maybe you couldn't see my face. I was fidgeting, pulling at my clothes which consists of black robes.

It seems like forever when you opened your mouth and said,

"Your short."

Humiliation surge through me. I quickly pick up a stone and threw it to your tangerine colored head. The stone effortlessly passes through the boundary hitting your forehead. Blood oozed out of your wound which made me feel guilty. You quickly cover the wound with your hand and shouted,

"Damn it, woman! what's wrong with you?!"

I crossed my arms at my chest scowling at you,

"What is wrong with me? The question is, what is wrong with YOU. Staring at a Lady then insulting her. Didn't your mother teach you some manners?"

I regretted those words. Once the word 'mother' left my lips, your expression saddens again. Then it hit me. So that's why your eyes… yes , that is the reason. Such sadness in your eyes. The same longing look Nii-sama makes when his facing Nee-san's picture. Yet, Nii-sama only makes that face inside the royal cemetery (and his chamber). Everyone smiles inside the castle (except Nii-sama who's pretty emotionless). We smile so much that Ichimaru's smile scares me. Even Sosuke-taicho smiles, even though there's something in there but still he smiles!

I untangled my arms planting both of them on my hips before saying,

"Stop making that melancholy face fool. You're a Son of the Sun your suppose to be jolly and do whatever Sun people does, your bringing the word Sun to shame."

You stared at me again, like I've grown another head. Then you rose to your full height which is pretty, pretty high and asked,

"What's your name?"

Did you just asked for my name? well, duh! he did, stupid mind.

I stepped closer to the boundary, a foot closer to you. Only the glass-like line separating us.

"Kuchiki Rukia… Princess of the Moon Kingdom"

I said with a smile. You -unbelievably- smiled back, the rays of the sun on you which made you more handsome. Breathtakingly handsome…

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo... Prince of the Sun Kingdom"

And that started the peculiar friendship between the Sun and the Moon…

* * *

The day after our first meeting, not like we can really tell time. I prepared a wooden chair for me to sit on when we talk. Hinamori-san caught me and asked me why. I told her about you and she was ecstatic. She promised me that she'll make some excuse if Nii-sama finds out I'm gone. And I made my way to you.

Weeks passed and we grew closer. With our constant bickering and arguments, I grow more attached to you. You once asked me what it's like on my kingdom, I answered you with excitement.

"My Kingdom? Well, the moon always watch over us! Luna we call her, she's the light in my world."

You looked up, gazing up to my Moon. The only light I know. I know that you can't feel the effect of the moon to me like I can't feel the warmth of your sun but when you tilted your head looking up, you looked like you can feel her.

"It's beautiful." You whispered loud enough for me to hear.

I gaze up and whisper back, "yes, yes it is."

I brought my gaze back to you and saw you staring at me. A blush made its way to my cheeks realizing that you've been staring at me. Again, it's rude to stare.

"tell me more about your family…"

I cleared my throat and look up, imagining the people I grew up with.

"There's Nii-sama, the King. His the crowned Prince when he met my Nee-sama, me and Nee-sama are descendants of the Moon Goddess and Nii-sama fell smitten to my Nee-san and they got married."

You scowled before making a comment, "that's bullshit. No one can fall in love that fast."

I throw another stone at you which is a bulls eye as always.

"Stop interrupting me fool. And no foul language, Are you sure you're a prince?"

"whatever, continue …"

"As I was saying, to make the story SHORT, Byakuya Nii-sama married Hisana Nee-sama thus making us royalty. But after 6 Winters, Nee-sama got sick and she died after the 7th Winter."

"I-I'm sorry…" Your face saddened again. It's my turn to frown.

"why would you? I'm over it actually, It's been 2 winter's gone and I'm over it." I smiled but instead of smiling back, your frown deepens.

"How could you get over it so fast? Y-you love her right?" You asked, both elbows on your knees as you lean closer to the boundary.

"Yes."I answered remembering my dear Sister who looks like my Twin. She's always there for me and she was Nii-sama's everything. We love her so much. "Yes, I love her that's why I'm happy. I know Nee-sama loves me, that's why I'll smile for her sake. I'll continue living and smile cause I know Nee-sama would be sad if I keep on mourning for her. I might feel sad whenever I remember her, how she died, but I'll keep on smiling. Cause I know, Nee-sama's smiling with me."

You smiled back, your eyes softened like a dark cloud just disintegrated above you. A warm gush flowed inside of me seeing you relax. It's like a new form of light fell down upon you. It made me happy.

"Enough said about me, Tell me about your family!" I commanded jokingly.

You ground loudly, your face contorted to that of disgust. "My Family's different than yours"

Curiosity got the best of me. "Why?"

"My Father Isshin, the King is a crazy guy who ambushes me more than assassins. My younger sister Yuzu works with chefs and pretty much do all the cooking much to the Chef's dismay, and sometimes if you're not a good observer you'll mistake her as a maid cleaning the castle's stairs. My other Sister Karin kicks all of hers and Yuzu's suitors out of the castle. The worst part is, My Father's behind her shouting 'that's my daughter'."

I laughed in pure amusement. I don't anything about your family but hearing that from your made me want to met them all!

I keep on laughing until your voice cuts me off,

"Do you want to meet them?" you asked.

I stared at you shocked.

"You realize we can't do that." I replied.

You sighed and sat straight. Your wooden chair creaked under your weight. I realize that your wearing a white polo similar to the one you wore when we first met. Your also wearing white pants and shoes stained with dirt. You looked good with white, the light color contrasts your sun-kissed skin, but I think you'll look better with something darker.

"Like what you see, Princess?" You smirked suggestively.

Another stone flew to your head,

"Fool!"

* * *

Weeks turned to months, the same place every waking time. Every time I see you, my heart skips a beat. I don't know why but you made my life even happier than its already is. You remain secretive about your mother. You told me things about your father and the twins but never on your mother. But I understand, it must be so hard on you. I'll wait until you're ready to tell me everything.

One waking time, Nii-sama found me sneaking out of my room. His eyes followed my every step until I reached the door leading to the halls.

"Another date?"he suddenly asked causing me to whip my head to his direction with a flustered face.

D-date?! Who told him that!?

"Hinamori did." he answered with a straight face.

Holy Mother of bunnies!? I said that out loud?

"Yes and you're doing it again."

With all the strength and dignity I can muster, I bowed infront of Nii-sama.

"Forgive me Nii-sama! but It's not a date I swear!"

"but you sneaked out of the Kingdom gates, where have you've been?"

I bit my lower lip. "T-the b-bou-nda-dary…." I murmured flustered.

Nii-sama's face darkened. That's what you get for being too honest Rukia.

"You, You engaged friendship with a person from the land of the Sun?" It was more of a statement than a question.

I looked down and nodded my head. Who ever made Nii-sama this intelligent deserves to be trapped in the same room as Ichimaru. Or become Matsumoto-san's Captain.

Instead of preaching *ahem* reminding me of how to act like a Princess until my ears fell off, Nii-sama just sighed.

"You know you can't do that."

I felt a searing pain In my heart of the knowledge that Nii-sama may forbid me from seeing you. I swallowed the lump on my throat.

"The Moon people and Sun people can never coexist together. The boundary was made since the dawn of time separating both people and will continue to do so."

Tears threatened to fall from my eyes. I know that… I know that…

"Rukia, I won't forbid you from seeing him/her but while it's still early, break your connection before reality hurts you both"

Ouch, Truth hurts. I nodded hesitantly before turning the knob exiting the chamber. I saw Hinamori running to me but I quickly told her it's okay. I left the hall and made my way to the back door. But a Red pineapple stood in my way.

"Rukia, why are you crying?" Renji, my childhood friend asked.

"I'm okay. I just saw a two bunnies in the boundary who wants to know each other's worlds better but can't because of that stupid magical line. Kinda sad and tragic."

"O-okay…" he said dropping the subject off like a good best friend would do.

I wipe the tears that threatened to fall and smiled at him who smiled back. He then grab my hand and stated,

"Hey, wanna see what idiocy will Matsumoto use to piss Hitsugaya-taicho off?"

* * *

Later that time, I found myself walking up to that familiar path through the woods. When I arrived at our meeting place, you're not there. I sat across your wooden chair looking around the bright woods across me for any signs of you.

I know Nii-sama's right. We'll have to separate one day. You'll be a King, I'll be a Queen, both of us will have to rule different worlds. I need to end this now, but… I can't…

More like I won't… I only heard stories, but all the signs are there… I think I've fallen inlove with you Ichigo… And I'm afraid this is wrong..

I looked up on the sky, the moon is full tonight. Oh Luna. Why would you do this to us? Why would you make my first love this complicated?

"You look like the human version of the moon."

I whipped my head back down and found you leaning against the nearest tree looking as handsome as ever with that white clothes of yours. You grinned at me and I grinned back.

"Fool, if your fishing for a compliment, you won't get it this time. That was corny"

"It's true!"

I prepared a rock by my side and he quickly got the message. You sat across me with your permanent scowl.

"You know, you'll look good with white…" you stated causing me to blush. How embarrassing.

"I don't have any light colors. You'll look good with black too."

You smirked looking at me through your lashes.

"How about we switch clothes, you'll bring some black clothes for me, I'll fetch some white ones back at home."

I forced a smile knowing that I'll regret my answer, "What makes you think I'll come back tomorrow, fool?"

There was an awkward silence between us. I don't want to end this… I don't want to… but, I have to…

"Ichi-"

"I don't want to end this… Let's stay as friends Rukia…"

"Bu-"

"I know we can't be together but maybe we can work things out."

"wha-"

"IrowveyuiRukia"

"What?"

Your face was red, I don't know why. Maybe because of the heat, but I didn't quite catch the last thing you said.

"what was that again?"

You sighed still flustered "Let's stay as friends"

That was our first trial. I guess?

* * *

I wrap the velvet scarf around my neck as the winter winds hit my face. It's winter already. Trees are stripped bare, nocturnal animals changed to their winter coats. I guess it'll snow soon.

The Castle is brimming with life. Fire torches everywhere. It's unnecessary for us to use Fire for we can see clearly in the dark but this time of the season is special, our dear moon is absent. The Moon is covered with dark clouds ready to shed its frozen tears. Winter in our Kingdom is the changing of the year.

The Captains are inside the Grand Hall with Nii-sama probably planning on how we celebrate and welcome the new year.

I saw Hinamori-san running with the other maids with silk cloths in their hand. Renji, Kira, Hisagi and the other male lieutenants are helping the decoration staff do their magic. While me, Princess Rukia, is sneaking out again with a black robe at hand.

After making sure my winter clothes are warm enough. I silently left the castle and Kingdom gates wishing no one will know of my absence. After all, with all the preparation, no one would notice me leave.

When I arrived at our meeting place, all the blood in my body rush upwards. You were standing there Naked waist up, flaunting your lean yet muscled body for all can see!

"So Hot" you murmured fanning yourself with a leaf.

A stone flew to the back of your head.

"Gah! What the hell Rukia? I thought your only target is my forehead?"

"What are you wearing Idiot!"I point at him flustered. "In fact, you're not wearing anything!"

"well duh! It's fucking hot here. Is it 'snowing' there? in need something cold before I melt."

I crossed both my arms at my chest.

"Can you see anything white? no, no you can't because there isn't."

You scowled at me still fanning yourself with that ridiculous giant leaf. I sat at my usual chair across you but you remain standing under the shade.

"I-I got something for you!"

I step closer to the boundary and gently passes the package covered in paper and the trade mark midnight blue silk with a crescent silver moon. You took the package from me and smirked before going back to the shade were your shirt is sprawled on the ground with something red kinda orange silk.

"You think you're the only one who remembered?" you grinned passing to me the orange-red package.

I took the package and smiled.

"Thanks, guess I'll have to wear this next time we meet. I'll be gone for a while."

"eh?"

"the Winter celebrations starting!"I said rearranging the orange silk.

"Rukia."

I look up to see your face which is clouded with emotions.

"I wanna be with you."

My heart skipped a beat. I'm about to tell you all of my feelings when a faint call can be heard miles behind me.

"did you hear that?" you asked looking past my shoulders.

"Rukia-hime!"the voice called which I figure out as Matsumoto.

"I must go, Ichigo!"

"bu-"

"We'll meet again soon!" I said before dashing back to the hill which separates the view of the Kingdom.

But for a moment there, before I left, I could've sworn you said something.

* * *

Winter's gone. New blooms rose from the frozen grounds. And today, I'm wearing a white gown. A Gown I never thought I could wear. The gown clung to my curves perfectly. If Nii-sama sees me in this, he'll faint and lock himself inside Nee-sama's tomb chamber to ask for guidance. Good thing Matsumoto and Hinamori-san helped me on sneaking out of the castle which means putting Renji to sleep. And now I'm standing infront of an empty seat.

Your still not here. Did you give up on me? Did you realize that this friendship could never take a step forward? Cause were from different worlds?

I waited for you. I wanted to show you the dress. Does this dress suit me? do-do I look like one of those girls back at your kingdom who has a better chance of having you as a husband?

I waited and waited until I realize that it's resting time. still no sign for you. My heart is shattered, maybe I came in the wrong time. Maybe I'll come back tomorrow and see you there waiting for me with your scowl.

Then I heard a rustle from the distance. I turned and saw a black haired boy, almost at your height, wearing white clothes and an eyeglass.

He stared at me for a moment before saying,

"Are you Kuchiki Rukia?"

"Yes, yes I am."

He cleared his throat and hand over an envelope. The envelope passes the barrier effortlessly.

"This is from Prince Kurosaki. He-he want me to give this to you. A- a parting gift."

I could've sworn I heard something shattered. My chest constricted painfully that I can't breathe. My breathing became pants. With shaking hands I took the letter and held it on my chest. The pain won't go away. Then I realize, I'm crying.

I sobbed as tears poured out of my eyes. I'm stronger than this-b-but it hurts..

"Kurosaki lost his Mom from an accident, she was the center of his world, his light. And I think- I think Kurosaki won't risk to lose another."

I look up to him with wet eyes. I don't know what he means but all I know is my theory about your mother has been proven right.

"Wha-Wha"

"Believe in him Kuchiki-san. Since he met you, I've never seen Kurosaki so happy. It's like his world lit up again. No more dark clouds no more burdens. I don't know what the two of you have been doing here but all I know is, Kurosaki loves you."

My heart filled with hope. Right then I know what I'm going to do.

"Arigatou-"

"Uryuu, Ishida Uryuu."

I watch him turn his back to me and took a step forward. I presume his leaving but he turned his head ever so slightly with a smirk and said,

"Kurosaki's right for once, You are beautiful."

* * *

I was alone. Nervously eyeing your letter. I believe you love me too but- what if Ishida's making that up? Maybe, it's just his opinion.

I ripped the envelope open and open the folded letter. Your hand writing's neat yet every line shows power and authority. You're a prince after all. I start reading from right to left, reading every Kanji you wrote.

_Dear Rukia,_

_ If your reading this then you have met Ishida. Don't worry, he knows about us and if he told you I'm an ass, don't listen to him._

_ First of all you might be wondering why I'm not there. Blame my crazy father who forced me to pick a bride today. Yes, It's my 18th summer. My Grandfather made this stupid rule about a Sun Prince picking a bride in his 18th fucking birthday. If your reading this in your resting time, then it's waking time in my place. And I'll be picking a sun lady to be my bride._

I swallowed painfully but I continued…

_ But I'm not picking a Sun Lady… Rukia, you opened up my eyes and showed me the light I've been looking for. It's ironic that I'm living here in the Sun Kingdom but my world has been shrouded in darkness, until you came Rukia. Your right, I should move on from my Mother's death. She sacrificed her life for me, and I'll continue living that life with a smile. And I can't live without you. Will you marry me my Moon Princess? I won't take no as an answer so you better run to your 'Nii-sama' and ask for his permission cause I'll be there soon. When I get there, I want to see you…_

_The one who loved you since the first day,_

_Kurosaki Ichigo_

_P.S: That Gown I gave you, It's my mother's wedding gown handed down for generations. I want to see you in that gown. And I'm winking._

I folded your letter with a smile and tears of joy. Yes, I'm more than happy to marry you fool.

* * *

I raced back to the castle with the letter on my hands. I saw Renji amongst the lieutenants and quickly waved to him before running up to Nii-sama's office. I'm sure I left them with their jaws open.

Nii-sama was reading reports when I arrived. I stood there infront of him with your letter on my chest. This is it.

"Nii-sama."

That caught his attention. He studied me for a second before his eyes widen.

"You're wearing a-"

"Will you permit me allow me to marry the man of my choice Nii-sama?"

"What are you talking abo-"

"I want to get married with this man Nii-sama" There's no point on telling him who. he probably knows.

Nii-sama sighed. "There's no stopping you now isn't it?"

A grin spread through my face as I bowed one last time and head outside the office. Not before I heard Nii-sama whisper to himself,

"Rukia's growing up, Hisana"

The Castle's empty except for the snoring guards and curious Renji and Hisagi. The towns blissfully sleep as I made my way to the boundary.

* * *

There you are, my fiancée. The man who confessed everything to me through a letter. Clad in a black robe with a giant sun, you turned to me with a smiling face.

"What took you so long Midget?"

I smirked placing both my hands on my hips.

"Look who's talking, you're the one who made me run back and forth from here to my castle and back"

Your smirked widen as you move closer to the barrier infront of me.

"It'll be worth it, I guarantee."

The sun above you and the moon above me, we both stared at each other lost in each other's gaze. I raised my hand to touch the cold surface of the barrier as you did the same. Both ready to take our vows.

"I, Kurosaki Ichigo pledge to be forever bound with Kuchiki Rukia, through sickness and health, till death do us part."

"I, Kuchiki Rukia pledge to be forever bound with Kurosaki Ichigo, , through sickness and health, till death do us part."

We both said at the same time the, the last sentences which will seal our lives forever.

"One world, One heart, No barriers can break us apart"

There was silence behind us. It's like the world just disappeared. Just you and me. Yet I wished that my hands are touching yours, not this barriers who keeps us apart. I want to feel the Sun's warmth. I want to be your light through the darkness.

"I'm not good with sugar coated talks but- I love you Rukia."

Then I warmth engulf my palm. I'm holding something warm instead of the cold barrier.

When I looked up, I saw a miracle… The Sun and Moon eclipsed…

* * *

The door opened behind her and the quill she's been holding broke into half.

She whipped her head back to glare at the new comers.

"As I can remember, I told you not to disturb me when I'm in my office, fool!"

"Fool!" The orange head baby repeated looking at his father with a frown identical to the one his Father's wearing.

"Ichirou! I told you not to repeat that!" Rukia scolded her son who's dangling in his father's arms.

"Then don't call me that when Ichirou's awake, Midget." Ichigo said putting down his son who stayed infront of him copying his scowl.

Rukia just sighed and Ichirou sighed too.

"what are you doing?"Ichigo asked making his way towards Rukia and encircling his arms around her waist.

"I'm writing a- a Diary!"Rukia exclaimed proudly.

"That's bullshit."

"Bullshit!"Ichirou exclaimed happily.

"Why you little- Come back here!"

Ichigo watched his wife running around her own office chasing a toddler who's more than happy to play tag.

Ichirou's his son alright! they love to piss Rukia off.

* * *

We live in different worlds… But now we live in one world… together…

* * *

There! the edited version!

Just like i planned, maybe i'm making a Multi chapter version of this.

There you go Teshichan! ^^ I hope that clears everything.

Please review :D I could use advises!


End file.
